A Hellsing Christmas
by Seiryuu-san
Summary: The title should be a good indication, to what this is about. AxS I hope and I'll try to put lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Hellsing fic. so don't flame me too much. I don't know here this is going, but if any of you have some ideas, I wouldn't mind the help.

Discaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

Chapter 1

Sunday 4th of Decemder

It was a quiet month and Integra thought a Christmas party would be good for her and the organization. Upon asking Walter's opinion, he said it sounded like a good idea and that he would be happy to help her organize it. Integra told Walter that he was incharge of the meal. Walter suggested maybe some music and decorations would be good. She agreed. She asked her butler if he could hier a small orchestra and thought Pip and his group could take care of the decorations. When Walter mentioned the vampires, she told him that they may join if they wanted. Walter smiled; Alucard attending a party that well be the day.

When Integra returned to her office, she immediately felt the presence of Seras, Alucard's fledgling.

"What would you like?" she asked sitting at her desk and reached for a cigar.

"I was wondering if there was any mission, tonight." the draculina asked shyly. Integra was about to say no, but stoped. The director suddenly had a thought. She took a puff of her cigar and exhale.

"How good are you at organizing things?" she asked Seras. The girl thought for a minute.

"I don't know. I guess it all depends on what you would like me to organize." Seras answerd.

"I plan to throw a party for everyone, so my orders are to organize a show." the director told the vampire. Shocked Seras asked what kind of show would Sir Hellsing like.

"Make it a talent show. But there'll be no competion, it's just for fun, understand." Integra told Seras.

"And when did you want this show done for?" Seras asked.

"The party's on the 25th of December. That gives you three weeks to work on it." Integra said and chooed the girl away.

In her room, Seras sat down on her bed and thought of what Miss Integra wanted her to do. Seras was so lost in her thought that she didn't even notice her master coming through the wall.

"Police Girl, what are you thinking about?" the powerful nosferatu ask, but got no response. He tried calling his fledgling by her real name and still got no response. So he knelt down in front of her and kissed her. This brought Seras back to reality.

"Master, what... what was that for!" she exclaimed blushing a little.

"I asked you a question, Police Girl. I don't like being ignored."

"I'm sorry, Master. I wasn't ignoring you. I was just thinking."

"Well let me ask you again. What were you thinking about."

"Oh Sir Integra wanted me to put together a kind of talent show."

"What ever for?"

"She's throwing a party for everyone and... well... I'm sure you're not interested. Now if you'll excuse me." With that Seras walked out of her room. As she walked towards the kitchen, Seras touched her lips and smiled.

Meanwhile back in Seras room, stood a very confused vampire. Why would his master want to have a party, she hates those kind of things. And why did he kiss Seras, it's not like he cared for her. Or did he? Alucard shock his head to rid him of those thoughts and left to bug his master.

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you are chapter 2, hope you guys like it. I'd like thank; TornadoReviewer, rembrant's angel, crude, May114 and CaliginousFluff for their reviews. I love you guys!

Disclamer: I don't own Hellsing. It belongs to Kohta Hirano-san.

Chapter 2

For the next couple of days, Alucard spent his time on the roof, for two reasons. 1-He was so preoccupied with thoughts of Seras and weather or not he cared about her that he was fazing through anything and everything. 2-Because he was fazing through everything and preoccupied with his thoughts. He didn't notice he had fazed into the shower, while Integra was in it. She was so pissed, that she ordered him to the roof and to stay there. So here he was on the roof, wondering instead why his master suddenly decided to throw a party.

He did ask her about it, but instead of answering his question, Integra had pointed a gun at his head and told him if he didn't leave her alone he'd have to reconstruct a certain part of his body. Laughing Alucard had left the director alone, and decided to go look for Walter, hoping 'The Angel of Death' would enlighten him as to why Sir Hellsing wanted to have a party. The No-Life King had found the old retainer in the kitchen looking over a numerous amount of cook books, his fledgling was there helping as best as she could. When Alucard had fazed through the wall they looked up. Seeing that it was just Alucard, Walter went back to what he was doing. Seras however had kept her eyes on her master and slowly gave him a shy smile. Alucard did notice this but pretended nothing happened. He then went to Walter with his question. All the butler had to said was that Sir Integra thought it would be a good way to relax after all the slaying the men had done in the past few months.

Not quite satisfied with the answer, the vampire left and returned to his room. When he sat down on his chair, the image of Seras' shy smile came to him and that's what got him confined to the roof. Well, he was proud of Seras, not that he'd tell her. He smiled. She started drinking the medical blood Walter brought every night; she also stopped hesitating every time she came face to face with the ghouls. She could faze through the walls, ceilings, floors and even things like appliances. She could even summon her familiars; bats, her own hellhound and even bugs. He chuckled at the memory.

Flashback

"Alright, Police Girl, I've showed you how to change into bats and the hellhound. Now it's time to teach you how to change into bugs." Alucard told his fledgling.

"Bugs... why bugs, master?" she asked, not liking the idea.

"Because, they're small. Which makes it a little easier to crawl into tight spots. It's also one way of sneaking up on your enemies," he said grinning. He then showed her how to do it. Then he explained that she had to let her body dissolve into the insects. But when Seras tried, her body exploded instead of dissolving. There were bugs all over the room. At that moment Walter decided to bring them their blood. Alucard panicked and taking a chance, he dove for the old retainer sending them both across the hall, through the wall and into the gardens.

"What the devil, was that for!" Walter asked through his teeth, his left eye twitching slightly. Alucard was explaining his actions, when he suddenly thought of someone else walking into Seras' room. He apologized again and fazed to his fledgling's room. When he got there he sighed, for Seras had returned to her normal self.

End of flashback

He chuckled again. It took at lest five more tries before she was able to get it right. But Seras' favorite familiar was her black panther. She used it more often then the bats or the hellhound. He remembered the first time she used it. Integra had sent them out, on yet another mission to hunt down some idiot vampire who was causing trouble. Seras had fallowed him to the site. And when they got there she had changed into the large cat and took care of the ghouls. Then accompanied him to where the host vampire was. Upon returning to the mansion, Seras had forgotten to change back. When Integra saw the panther running towards her, she calmly pulled out her gun and was about to shot it, when Alucard stoped her saying that it was only Seras and had to lower the front of his hat so that it hid the hug grin he had. Yes, he was very proud of his fledgling. Could it be that this felling in his heart was pride, not love? If so then why is it that whenever he saw her, he wanted to protect her, to hold her close, and never let go. Suddenly he felt as though he has being watched, Alucard quickly turned around to see who was there, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" he demanded with a growl. Seras stepped out of the shadows, afraid to come nearer. But he could see that she was worried for it was written all over her face. He relaxed a bit and told her to approach.

"Were you spying on me, Police Girl?" he asked as she came and stood beside him.

"No..."

"Then why were you hiding?"

"You looked so peaceful that... that I didn't want to disturb you. I'm sorry master."

"Well never mind. Was there something you wanted?" Alucard asked as he sat back down. Seras joined him and started to tell him about the big feast Walter was going to make for everyone. And that there was going to be some dancing and an orchestra. She suddenly stood up and started to dance. Alucard watch as Seras pretended to curtsy to her invisible partner and started to dance again. He started to growl as if there was some one with her. He tried to shake the felling away but failed. So instead he got up and tap her on the shoulder. When Seras turned to face her master, he bowed and asked if he may share the dance with her. Seras giggled and agreed. As they danced she went on to mention the show and the different ideas some of the men had.

"Pip thinks, he and I should do something together. I told him I'd think about," she said. "I don't know what he..." she started to say but was pulled closer to his body. She could fell his breath on her neck and blushed. They had stopped dancing.

"He can't have you." Alucard whispered in her ear.

"Wha... master, what... what are you talking about?" she said as he pulled away and looked at her.

"You heard me, Police Girl," he told her. She stared at him for a moment, and then her master leaned in and kissed her.

Well what do you think? Did I put too much fluff? Not enough? Is the chapter good? Bad? Please let me know. Later.


	3. Chapter 3

First, thank you to all of you who gave me their reviews, you guys rock. Second, here's chapter 3, hope you all like it. Third, Seras' 13.7mm Baerlks is from the manga (second volume). It's the small version of her Halconnen 30mm Anti-Midians Cannon.

Disclamer: I don't own Hellsing. It belongs to Kohta Hirano-san.

Chapter 3 

It was the fallowing night; Seras was at the targeting range, when the Wild Geese walk out. She tried to ignore them but they wouldn't have it. They wanted her to listen to some new ideas they had for the show. When she agreed to listen to them, they started talking all at once. She had to tell them to go one at a time or she wouldn't listen at all. So one by one the men told her their ideas. Some Seras thought were good, others she had to disagree with. When she asked Pip what he was going to do, he smiled at her and said that the two of them were going to act out a scene from Sleeping Beauty. Then he bent over and kissed her. Seras was so angry that she kneed him in the stomach and told him if he tried to kiss her again, she'd drain the blood out of him. Then she left.

"Ark, the nerve of that man!" Seras shouted as she stormed in the kitchen, opened the cooler, grabbed a blood bag and drained it in one gulp. Walter watched her, amazed.

"Is everything alright, Miss Victoria?" he asked as the draculina slumped in one of the chairs. Seras sighed. Then she explained what had happened at the range. Walter was going to say something but Alucard fazed through the wall. He walked to Seras and grabbed her by the arm saying that Sir Hellsing wanted to see them.

When the two vampires fazed into the director's office, she glared at the draculina as she went strait to the point.

"I heard you threaten Commander Bernadette... again. Can I ask what he did this time." she said coldly.

"He was harassing me. And he also kiss me." Seras said shaking with anger. As Seras explained what happened, she could hear a low growl coming from beside her. When Seras finished, Integra sighed and told them that there has been an attack at an orphanage. Their mission was to rid it of all ghouls and the host vampire. Integra dismiss them by returning to her mountain of paper work.

As soon as they entered the building, they were attack by ghouls. Alucard just laugh as he pulled out his guns; the .454 Casull and the 13mm Jackal and started shooting. While Seras used her 13.7mm Baerlks and fallowed her master's example. When all the 'trash' was disposed of, they went looking for the host vampire. They found him in one of the bedrooms, enjoying the blood of a girl no older then Seras; he dropped the dead girl and turned to face them. As he did this, he pulled out a gun and fired it three times. Two of the bullets hit Alucard in the chest, while the third just grazed his check. The vampire smiled as Alucard fell, only to notice that the No-Life King had moved out of the way for his fledgling to fire her little cannon. The bullet hit its mark, blowing the vampire to pieces. She grind wildly, as she disposed of the last ghoul.

Seras then went to her master. Kneeling down, she saw that his chest was already healed. She then looked up, her eyes meeting up with his and she blushed. Then she noticed the cut on his check.

"You should have moved, master," she purred in his ear as she licked the wound clean.

"Had I done that, you would have been hit." Alucard said as he watched her pull back to look at him and she smiled.

"Why master, I didn't think you cared," she purred again.

"And why shouldn't I? ...You are my fledgling." he trailed off looking away. He was about to tell her, that he was proud of her but was unable to say it. Seras looked at him questionly but shrugged it away. She then cupped his chin and turned his head forcing him to look at her. Seras removed the hand from under his chin and proceeded to remove some of his hair out of his face.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

"No." I've never let anyone get close enough to admire them he thought to himself as his fledgling ran her gloved fingers through his hair.

"Oh." was all she said. As she pulled him to his feet she came in close and kissed him. Alucard began to return her embrace when he turned suddenly braking the kiss. As he walked away he said it was time to return home. With that they changed and headed for the Hellsing Mansion.

Once returned, they changed into their true forms and fazed through the roof only to reappear upside down through the ceiling of Integra's office.

"The target has been silenced, my master." he said as he and Seras landed gracefully on the floor.

"It took you long enough, servant," she told him. He apologized, then he fazed through the floor wishing his master a good day. Seras gave the director a little bow and fallowed her master. When the vampires had left, Integra sighed and returned to her paper work.

When she reached her room, Seras saw that Walter had brought her supper. She was about to open the bag when she got an idea, grabbing the packet she went to her master's room. Knocking on his door, she heard him answer. Fazing through it, she was disappointed to see that he had already eaten.

"What is it Police Girl?" Alucard asked as she started to leave. Seras sighed as she turned to face her master.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for supper." she said sadly. Alucard laugh and pulled out another packet out of his coat. He winked at her and told her not to mention this to Walter. Seras agreed and they eat in silence.

And there you go. I'm sorry about having one chapter after another with fluff, it just came out that way. Let me know what you think. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you are chapter 4, sorry for the wait. Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are the best. I'd also like to thank my husband "The Knight Who Says Ni" for editing and co-writing this chapter and the ones that will fallow. I love you. -hugs and kiss him- And now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, it is the soul property of Kohta Hirano-san.

Chapter 4

As they finished their meal they felt a tremor serge though them. Affecting them to the very core of their being.

Recovering they staired at each other.

"Did you feel that?" they blurted out simultaneously.

"In all my time, never have I felt anything like that." breathed Alucard. "We have to look into this immediately." Seras agreed and they fazed through the ceiling on to the main floor. To their surprise, all was normal. Spotting Walter, Alucard asked if he felt something strange a moment ago.

"Wha... no not thing, why?" the butler said with a confused look on his face. At that moment Alucard began to feel a strange flow of energy. Turning to Seras he asked, "Do you feel anything?"

"No I... I... I do... but it's really faint."

Walter looks on confused. Alucard then grabs Seras and they faze strait into Integra's office.

"Alucard what is the meaning of this!" Integra demands looking up from her discussion with Pip.

"There is something wrong! I don't know what but it seems to affect us vampires." Alucard states.

"What the blazes are you talking abou..." Just then Alucard and Seras fall as if struck by lightning.

Bolting out of her chair, she orders Pip to rally the Wild Geese and to put the grounds on high alert. Turning she sees the vampires beginning to recover.

"We need to leave NOW!" Alucard tells his master.

"What the devil is going on?" she demands.

"I don't know, but we must find out."

Seras speaks up "Master, I think I can feel coming..."

"Yes, I can feel it too. It's coming from somewhere in South America." he says and turns to Integra.

"You will have the full support of this organization," says Integra. Turning to her phone, she tells Walter to prepare her troupes, they are going on a little trip.

6 months ago, somewhere in Peru:

It is said that the ancients of our faith had learned the secrets of life and the world, but it was lost with them and the great city of Tillal in some great calamity. For over 4000 years our order has search for this city and the secrets that it holds, for it is said to contain the great incantation that can bring harmony to the world.

Now after all these centuries we may be on the verge of what was once that great city. Deep within the mountains buried beneath the debris of eons we have discovered ruins unlike any before. At long last our search may be over.

3 months later:

The scale of this is beyond comprehension. The massive city is largely intact hidden within the wall of the cliff face, unseen by human eye for only the gods know how long. The task before us is great. It may take years to discover what we seek, if it is here at all.

One of our number has made an amazing discovery. There is within on of the many great halls what appears to be a miniature of this city. A three-dimensional map that separates to reveal all the sections of this city. This will speed our search immeasurably.

2 months later:

There is great excitement; the diggers have found what we believe to be the great chamber of prayer. As it is explored, we found what maybe the entrances to a secret chamber beneath. But the way is blocked and we are in the process of carefully removing the stones. It will take us a couple of days to remove them, but we will soon be able to enter this hidden chamber.

1 week later:

Praise the gods. We have found it. Our scribes have been working to decipher the ancient texts covering every surface of this chamber. We are greatly optimistic, this maybe what we have been searching for.

2 weeks later:

After long consultation we believe that this is the great room with the incantation of peace. What our order has been seeking since time before memory. A chant that can affect every being on the planet. It has been decided that now is the time for the great healing and the incantation is to begin once the entire process has been deciphered.

1 hour ago:

This chant is of such intricate design that it will require the perfect coordination of 32 clerics intermixing many different aspects in succession for the next 16 days. The greatest of our clerics is to begin the starting chant in just a few moments.

Something is happening. There was some form of pulse now the symbols on the walls are beginning to glow ... The second chant has started and now the symbols on the floor are glowing as well. It has begun.

Well now, how was that? Let me know. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there guys. I'm so sorry for the wait. I was sick and had major writers block. But here you are chapter 5 and hopefuly you won't wait to long for chapter 6. I'd like to thank my husband, TKWSN, for his help. I love you so much! And I'd like to thank all of you, who have reviewed.

Disclamer: I don't own Hellsing. It belongs to Kohta Hirano-san.

Chapter 5

Present time, Hellsing HQ, London:

"Go, go, go!" Pip shouted to his men as they entered the newly arrived plane. When the last truck drove in, the doors closed. Commander Bernadette walked to where Integra and Alucard stood.

"Sir Hellsing, the Wild Geese are ready," he told the director saluting.

Turning to Alucard, Pip said, "The coffins have been secured in the cargo area." The vampire smiled and tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"May God and Her Majesty by with you." Integra said and the two men left. When they reached the plane, they climbed in and Pip told the pilot to take off.

As the cargo plane flow over the Atlantic Ocean, it met with a refuelling aircraft. Once fuelled up the two planes went their separate ways. While Seras explained the does and don't of killing ghouls, vampires and such to some new recruits, she noticed some of them were eyeing her.

"What are you staring at, soldier?" she demanded with a little growl. They chuckled.

"I bet that Alucard has been in your bed." a man with brown hair said as his friends laughed. Seras' eyes glowed. Pip overheard and saw that the draculina was about to clobber the young man. Just as she reached him, Pip called to the youth. As the Frenchman gave the soldier hell for what he had said, Seras glared at his colleges. Then turned away, trying very hard to keep her anger under control.

Somewhere in Peru:

Alucard and Seras weren't the only vampires to have felt the tremor, and they weren't the first to arrive. On the edge of a cliff, which over looked the newly discovered city, sat a beautiful woman. Her eyes watched the clerics going about their business and she smiled revealing long white fangs.

"My, aren't they busy. I wonder what they're doing." she said. Getting up, she then turned to observe the army she had formed. Looking at the giant of a man beside her "Shall we go and asked them Bruce?" she asked with a cruel glint in her eyes.

The large man turns "Marco, Jose!" he calls forward the stealthiest of their number. "Bring back someone for us to interrogate ... Make it quiet." and the two lycan vanish into the night.

When they returned, there was a young man between them. She could smell the fear radiating off of him as they approached. When they dropped the boy at her feet, he dared not to move. Crouching down she took the boy's chin in her hand and turned his face to her.

"Don't be afraid little one." she said smiling "I will not harm you. I only want some information."

"Y...yo..you agents of evil will not stop us," he said getting bolder with every word "The high clerics will finish the sacred chant and rid the world of all evil, including your kind!"

"Is that so. Well we will just have to see about that."

"Lets go have a party," she said to her army "and you will be the appetizer" turning back to the boy.

"But you said that you would not harm me." he said with terror in his eyes.

"And so I will not." turning her gaze to the lycan holding him "dinner time."

Her laughter echoes through the night as the boy screams.

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean:

The fallowing night, the cargo plane arrived in Peru landing in an abandoned airfield. While Pip and his men were unloading the plane Seras stared at the forest which was just on the other side of the airfield. Alucard saw this and walked over to his fledgling's side.

"Is there something interesting?" he asked fallowing her gaze. Seras was silent for a moment before answering.

"Blood has been spilled within the past fortnight." she answered as if in a trance. "We are not the only ones here."

She continued to stare out at the forest, and then suddenly snapped out of her trance. When Seras noticed her master beside her, she asked if there was something he wanted. Alucard shock his head and told her the others were waiting for them.

Once in the forest the trucks drove till sun up. Before going to bed, Alucard told the lead driver to keep going but Pip thought it best to wait for the vampires. And so Pip sent some men to scout out the area for a good camping spot. They found one not to far from the road and settled down for the day. At sun down, Alucard wasn't happy to find they had stopped. When he found Pip, Alucard demanded why he had stopped.

"Because I didn't want to risk the chance of driving by our destination," the commander said. Alucard glared at Pip. It was a poor explanation and Alucard was going to tell him, when Seras walked up beside him. Ignoring the Frenchmen, he turned his attention to his fledgling.

"Yes, Police Girl?" he said letting her know he was listening. But she didn't answer. He looked down at her angrily, and was about to say something, when she suddenly put a gloved finger on his lips.

"We are being watched." She whispered moving away from the men. Pip pulled out his gun and told his men to stand by. Alucard fallowed his fledgling who was walking slowly to the edge of their camp and disappeared. The sound of struggle could be heard and then Seras reappeared with a girl in her arms. In the dark the men had trouble seeing but Alucard, with his vampire eyes, could tell this girl come from one of the local villages.

As Seras brought the girl closer to the fire, Pip noticed she was covered in blood and immediately sent for the first aid kit. When it arrived he approached the girl and started to tend to her wounds. As Pip worked, Seras tried to communicate with the girl.

"What happened to you?" Seras asked as she pointed the wounds. The girl fallowed Seras' finger, then looked at the draculina and smiled. Seras growled silently and tried again. When Pip finished bandaging the girl, he tried to help. But he got the same results. Across from Seras, Alucard sat and laughed at her efforts.

'You could at lest help.' She said in his mind.

'Why? It's so much fun watching you struggle.' He answered back. She turned and glared at him. But when Alucard gave Seras his maniac smile, the girl suddenly cried out backing away, talking a mile a minute. Seras listened but couldn't understand her. The girl then suddenly ran from the camp. Seras ran after her and in a couple of minutes the draculina found the girl at, what Seras assumed was her village. Here and there, the village was in flames. And wherever Seras looked she saw nothing but death. When the others finally caught up, they could not believe what they were looking at.

"This village was attacked by vampires...and others." Alucard said as he stood by Seras.

"Are you sure?" Seras asked as she looked around alert. He nodded and pulled out his guns. Just as he did this, not ten feet away a ghoul burst out of a hut. Alucard aimed his Jackal at it and pulled the trigger. As the few bodies, not already ripped to shreds, began to rise Seras and the Wild Geese went about the grim job of disposing of them. As Seras aimed her Baerlks at the last ghoul the girl ran in front of the small cannon. Seras gestured to the girl to move aside, but she wouldn't.

"I have to shoot it, it's not human anymore." Seras explained knowing the girl didn't understand. The girl pointed to the ghoul then at her.

"_Padre_." She said to the draculina. Seras growled at the girl and pushed her out of the way. But she returned to protecting the ghoul. As she stood there, the ghoul approached her, pulled her down and started to feast on her. As the girl screamed, Seras just stood there staring at the horror unfolding in front of her.

"Police Girl, what are you waiting for? Shoot!" Alucard yelled at his fledgling. When she didn't move, he aimed his Jackal and fired it twice. As he approached her, Seras turned to face her master. Bloody tears rolled down her face. He sighed. Damn humanity!

"What are you crying for?" Alucard asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, master." She sobbed. "I should have been able to shot, but I froze. I'm so sorry." She continued to cry.

Well... what do you think of this chapter? Please let me know. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I'm sooooo sorry for the wait. But here it is at last chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy it.

Thank you all for your reviews. hugs and kiss to you all And a big thank you to my hubby for all his help. THANK YOU !

Disclamer: I don't own Hellsing. It belongs to Kohta Hirano-san.

Chapter 6

Back at the temple, the remaining clerics were being herded into the main room by the hored of minions. Pushing the head cleric to the front of the group Bruce announces, "We have gathered the survivers as you have instructed, Mistress Riana." as their beautiful Mistress steps out of the shadows.

"Now," she purred "Tell me what this is all about?" The head cleric glared at the vampiress. From the collected group a young cleric steps forward brashly proclaiming, "We will rid the world of all evil. All creatures of darkness will vanish like so much mist in the wind. Man will be able to..." before the youth could finish, his head was riped from his shoulders. Before the body could hit the ground, several of the vampires pulled it aside and started tearing it apart, each one draining their piece. Riana smiled as the clerics paled.

"Does anyone else want to join him?" Riana asked licking the blood from her fingers. When no one answered her, Riana returned her attention to the head cleric. She repeated her question and the head cleric stood in silence for a moment then answered her. As he explained, Riana noticed her jittery pet human, a young man, walking about the room.

"Find anything interesting Daniel?" she asked as he jumped droping the note pad and pen from his hand.

"Nothing our friend over there hasn't told us." he said picking up the items he had droped.

"Alright. But if you should find something of interest, you will let me know won't you."

"Of course, my Lady."

When the head cleric finished his explanation, Riana told Bruce to take the prisoners away.

Deep in thought she paced absently about the room.

"Fasinating." She beckoned to Daniel "Amazing isn't it?" she said.

"Yes... definitely... an incantation that can remove all evil from the world."

"Yes," she said a glint appearing in her eye "But anything that can be made can also be unmade... or twisted."

"Very true." Daniel replied "This entire incantation revolves around a base spell that is its direction." Thinking for a moment he continued "All the other chanting is used to gather and shape power."

"Tell me," she said "can this spell be twisted to our own purposes? Can we change it? Use it?"

"I... I think so." he said losing himself in the excitment of a new puzzle "If the main spell were altered we could completely change the outcome." Getting more and more exited as the possibilities came to him. "I need to study this further!" he said as he ran off to type madly at his laptop.

Riana smiled coldly to herself. For all his jitteryness he was like a man possesed when there was a puzzle to be solved. If there was any way to use this to their advantage Daniel would find it, soon. Leaving the room, Riana came face to face with her other human, a female named Laury.

"What do you want?" the vampiress snaped.

"I wish to let you know that in a couple of nights all will be lost." Laury said and walked away humming to herself. Crazy but amusing. However Laury's predictions had an uncomfortable habit of coming true. That is the only reason she was still alive.

Back at the village, Seras started to calm down. Wiping the bloody tears from her face, Seras looked up at her master and saw that his back was facing her. He was still mad at her and didn't want to talk. Giving him a small bow Seras called to Pip and his men telling them it was time to head back to camp.

"What about Alucard?" Pip asked as they headed out.

"Don't worry about him. Master Alucard will join us when he's ready." Seras said a hit a sadness in her voice. When they arrived Seras told Pip that she was going to rest. Climping in the back of the truck which carried the coffins, Seras sat on her coffin lid and closed her eyes thinking of her master. He had taught her so much and she knew, even if Alucard didn't admited it, that he was pleased with her. He still cursed her humanity, but Seras had promised herself that she would embrace her new life and for some time it seemed like she had succeed. But tonights event had proven her wrong.

Keeping her eyes closed, Seras leaned towards her master's coffin. Her hands glided across the top untill her fingers found the carved out proverb. Lying down on the coffin her fingers absently tracing out each word.

Alucard returned just as the sun started to rise and found Seras asleep on top of his coffin. Sighing he carefuly picked her up and placed her in her own coffin. Staring down at her he gently removed some hairs from her face as a look of affection grew in his eyes. Closing her lid he climbed into his own. Alucard wished his fledgling a good days rest, then fell asleep.

The following evening, Seras awoke to find her master looking down upon her in her casket.

"Have you noticed Police Girl?" he said as she opened her eyes.

Looking about for a moment she was confused until it dawned on her.

"The pulse has stopped!" she exclamed wide eyed.

"Very good. It ended during the fight last night." Alucard stated.

"I'm sure you're now glad we took bearings!" Pip's voice rose from the back of the truck. The vampires both turned to look at him.

"We 'umans are usefull after all." He says over his shoulder as he walks away and joined the Wild Geese in tearing down the camp.

Getting up out of her casket Seras smiles to herself.

'He's quit good at what he does.' Alucard said in her mind as a small grin formed on his face.

Nodding Seras got up. 'I'm going to get that bearing off of him and scout ahead' she said as she disapeared out the back of the truck.

Several hours later at the temple.

"Thats it!" Daniel exclaimed. After working throughout the day, missing sleep and several meals, he had finally found the way to alter the incantation. Daniel, his tired blood shot eyes making him look almost vampiric himself, double checking his calculations, gathered all his aquipment and left his room to find his mistress. On the way Laury caught up to him.

"It won't work, you know." she told him as she skipped beside him. Daniel watched the skipping girl.

"What are you talking about?" he asked ajusting the strap of his computer bag.

"The spell you supposedly altered. It's going to back fire and you'll be the first to go." she said and skiped ahead of him humming once again to herself. Daniel stoped walking and watch horrified as the girl disappeared. What a nutcase, he thought. Why Lady Riana keeps her around is beyond me. Shrugging his shoulders, Daniel continued his search.

He found Riana sitting in what looked like a garden. She was singing softly to herself, but stoped when she heard Daniel approching. She smiled when he joinged her. Once he was comfortable, Daniel started to tell her about all the diffrent things he had discovered. When he finished Daniel sighed half-heartly.

"Why Daniel, what's the matter?" Riana asked.

"This spell needs clerics for it to work. Where are we going to find twenty or so clerics willing to to serve your cause?"

"Leave that to me. You worry about everything else." Riana reashured him. Just as they were about to leave, Laury ran up to them smiling from ear to ear.

"Look, my Lady." Laury said pointing. Riana and Daniel fallowed the direction of Laury's finger. There at the back of the garden was a black panther. Daniel gasped a little, while Laury called to it. Riana however was watching it suspition in her eyes.

"Is there somthing wrong, my Lady?" Daniel asked noticing the look on her face.

"Tell me Daniel what color eyes do panthers have?"

"Yellow why?"

"Because this one has red eyes." Daniel looked carefuly at the animal's face and sure enough red eyes.

"Fasinating." Daniel said. "We should capture it. I'd really like to see how it came to have such special looking eyes." As if understanding him, the panther left in a run. Laury turned to Daneil and punshed him in the arm.

"You meanny!" she cried, "You scared it away."

"It's for the best, Laury. Come, there's much to do." Riana said leaving the gardens.

Riana softly states "Track it." to the darkness behind her. A soft russel is heard in the leave as Jose and Marco disappeared into the night.

Well there you are. I am working on chap. 7 but it might take a while because it's going to have 2 battle scenes and we all know how bad I am at writing battle scenes. (blush) Let me know what you think of this chapter. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry for the wait, here's chapter 7. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: belongs to Kouta Hirano-san.

Chapter 7

When the two lycan reached the outter parts of the city, they spotted the panther jump from tree to tree disappearing into the night. They hurried after, not wanting to lose sight of it. Up on the cliff, Marco noticed it leaving to the right of them. A couple of times they thought they had lost the big cat, but they were able to catch it's sent. So they continued to follow untill it reached a camp. Staying in the shadows the two lycan watched as the cat changed into a girl and was greeted by a tall man clad in red. Still in the shadows they approched and watched as the girl told her companion about the city she found. As she talked of the temple and the creatures camped there, the two lycan desided it was time to return to their mistress. Disappearing into the night they didn't notice the red clad figure watching them.

While Marco and Jose were returning to base, Riana had the enprisoned clerics brought before her. The head cleric looked at her suspiciously as she explained what she wanted from them.

"What is it that you're after Vampiress?" he asked her.

"What every vampire wants. To walk in the sun, to have freedom." she said smiling. Some of the clerics started to protest but the head cleric silenced them.

"If we do help you, what do we get in return?"

"If you help me you will have your freedom. If not... then you share in our prison of darkness." she smiled "Yes, I can smell your virgin blood." While the head cleric thought of his and the others fates, Riana notice her two lycans had returned and were waiting patiently for her to finish with her business. She returned her attention to the head cleric.

"Well old man, what is your decision?" The head cleric shook his head 'no'. In her anger, Riana was about to tear off the head of one of the clerics when she stoped herself and with much deffilcuty calmed down. Turning to Bruce, she told the big vampire to remove the clerics from her sight.

When Bruce and the clerics were gone, Marco and Jose approched their mistress.

"Well, what have you found?" Riana asked impatiently.

"That the panther wasn't real. We followed it to a camp, where it changed into a young woman." said Jose "The camp is made up of human mercenaries though she's clearly not human. She reported about the city and our forces, but I don't think they know about your plans."

Riana paced lost in her thoughts. Then after a couple of minutes, she faced them.

"Take half our forces and return to their camp. Kill every living thing there." she told them. They bowed and left.

Back at the camp, Pip and his men were discussing Seras' discoveries. As they were talking, Seras noticed her master standing by the trucks. Walking up beside him she asked, "Master is something the matter?" Alucard was silent for a moment then he turned to her.

"You were followed." he said calmly. Seras was surprised to hear this. How could that be? She had been very cautious. Alucard sensed the confusion in his fledgling. Then the confusion was replaced with worry. When Seras heard chuckling, she looked at her master.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. Clearing his throat, Alucard answered, "Nothing." and turned away. She glared at him for a moment, then turned to leave but was stopped when Alucard grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. He noticed some tears in her eyes and sighed. How he looked forward to the day she'd loose that damn humanity.

"I'm not mad at you, Police Girl." he reasured her.

"How could you not be Master? I just gave out our position." she cried. Alucard shushed her and told her to get the Wild Geese ready. Seras blinked away the last of her tears and nodded acknowledging her master's order.

Just as the last man went to put on his night vision goggles, the silence of the night was broken by a bone chilling howl. Trying hard to hide his fear, the soldier slip the goggles over his eyes and turned them on.

"Sweet Jesus." the soldier breathed as an army of vampires, ghouls and lycans appeared before him. He raised his gun and fired, killing one of the vampires. Thus starting a bloody battle he would not see the end of.

Ok, yes I know short. Sorry, but don't worry chapter 8 is being written right now. So hopefuly you guys don't have to wait too long. Till the next chapter. Later


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry for the wait ( I know it was long), but here's the second to last chapter of this fic. I can't believe it's almost done. sniff Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't owen Alucard or anything related to him. Hellsing is the sole property of Kohta Hirano-san

Chapter 8

While the battle raged, in the city Laury watched as everyone went about getting ready for the ceremony. Riana had finally convinced the clerics that helping her were better then the alternative. In his room, Daniel was rechecking all his calculations. When he was done, Daniel packed his laptop and headed for the chamber were the spell was to be preformed. Once he arrived, Daniel saw that Riana was waiting for him.

"Is all in order?"

"If my translations are correct this should work just as you requested" he said.

"Good" she nodded and smiled. "Lets get this underway."

Instructing the clerics Daniel arranges the temple for its new purpose.

Meanwhile, not far away, a battle waged. Bodies of both men and beast are torn asunder by claw and bullet. Amongst the carnage Alucard smiled a maniacal grin while tearing the head off a ghoul. Out of the haze a werewolf charged toward him. Alucard easily twisted out of the way of its claws as it flew by. Sliding to a stop the werewolf turned to face the vampire.

"You must be their leader." said Jose as he approached, stalking. "Its your turn to die." he cried and charged forward.

Always smiling Alucard dodges each strike. "Go back to your pound puppy." Yes he was enjoying this.

Leaping back from his foe Jose studied the vampire anew. He had killed many over the years but this one was different, and it puzzled him. This fight was not over yet and there was another card to be played. As he could see Marco was sneaking up behind the vampire.

"You should run while you can!" screamed Jose. "Your army will soon be slaughtered and you with it!"

"Strong words from one who has yet to scratch me." Alucard replied.

Just then Marco pounced with a roar, jaws stretched wide to take off the vampires head. When another roar of a much different kind was heard and the head of the wolf vanished in an explosion of flesh and bone.

Filled with grief and rage Jose charges madly teeth and claws bared.

"Thank you Police Girl. Now it's my turn." says Alucard calmly, his body spreading into a dark mass filled with red eyes. As his body envelopes the werewolf for a moment it's growl become a whimper and then is never heard again.

Half an hour later the area is filled with bodies and only the sound of the dead and the dying. As Seras looks over the battle field Pip approaches from her side, a deep gash across his left arm.

"Merde! What a mess."

"How many remain?" Alucard asked approaching from the other side of Seras.

"Zere are 3 men still able to fight and 5 zat are wounded... ze rest are dead." the Frenchman replied while Alucard thought of the next move. Meanwhile Seras retrieved the medical kit and tended to Pip's wound.

"Right, take the wounded and return to headquarters. Seras and I will taker of the rest." said Alucard. Pip was about to protest but stop. Standing at attention he saluted, gathered his men and prepared to evacuate.

Back at the temple, all the preparations were done. It was time for the clerics to begin the new spell. This spell required a combination of clerics, lycan and vampires. As the chant began Daniel's heart raced. He had never felt so excited in his life. This ancient power was about to change the world. After a couple of minutes of chanting, some lights started to dance about the walls. Entranced Laury started to dance about the room trying to catch them, like children would do when they blow bubbles. Suddenly she stoped in front of Riana.

"What is it, Laury?" the vampiress demanded impatiently.

"We have guests, my Lady. A man and woman. Both are vampires." the mystic said. "They are here to stop you."

Riana signaled to Bruce, then headed for the exit, Laury fallowing close behind. Once out side, Riana started to pace deep in her thoughts.

"What is the matter, my Lady?" he asked.

"Laury has just informed me, that we have a couple of intruding vampires." she said. "Would you like to go and greet them?"

Bruce smiled and turned to leave. But Laury caught him by the arm. The large vampire growled at her.

"My Lord, I only wish to warn you of the male vampire." the mystic said.

"Well, what is it?" he snapped pulling his arm from her.

"He is very powerful, my Lord. Please be careful."

"You worry about your own problems, and I'll worry about mine." he told her and left. Laury watched the large vampire disappear and shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, what of the female?" Riana asked.

"She has powers but they aren't as powerful as her master's." Laury answered.

"So she's just a fledgling." Riana chuckled. "Which means I'll have no trouble killing her. Come, let us not make her wait."

On the cliff over looking the ancient city, Alucard and Seras were just reaching one of the great halls, when Bruce stepped from the shadows.

"And who might you be?" Alucard asked.

"My name is Bruce and this is the end for you." he said lifting a large sledgehammer off his shoulder.

"I don't think so." Seras said aiming her small cannon.

Alucard placed his hand on the barrel of the cannon. "Let me have some fun, Police Girl." the No-Life King said over his shoulder. Seras smiled and lowered her weapon. Then she leaned in and kissed the nap of his neck.

"Don't be too long, Master." she purred and moved aside. Alucard returned his attention to Bruce. He smiled.

"Now, let's see what you're made of." Alucard said and charged at the big vampire.

Watching the two vampires fight Seras heard a giggle behind her. Turning she saw a young woman in the arch just before winking and skipping into the darkness. Confused Seras began to follow the glimpses of the woman's dress as it skipped through the maze of the ruins. Turning a corner into a large hall she saw the young woman waiting for her at the far end. Seras had come half way across the room when a clawed hand appeared out of the shadows and slashed her across the back. She cried out then turned to see her attacker. Standing not two feet away was a slender woman licking her fingers.

"Who are you?" Seras asked ignoring the pain in her back.

"I, little one, am called Riana." she said. Suddenly she stood close to the young vampiress, her hand coping Seras' chin. "And you are going to die." Seras growled and freed herself from Riana's hold. The older vampiress smiled and stood still as Seras slowly backed away. When she reached the wall Seras raised her small cannon.

"I think it is you who is going to die." Seras said tightening her finger on the trigger.

Riana disappeared a moment before the cannon fired. Moving too fast to see she appeared beside Sera. "I believe you will find that you are mistaken." She smiled cruelly.

Meanwhile the battle between Alucard and Bruce continued. A macabre dance of claw and fang, hammer and gun. The two clashed a bullet ripping a hole through Bruse's leg as the sledgehammer swung sideway crushing Alucard's skull. The No-Life King only laughed as his face reformed.

"Yes, this is more like it. A real battle." Alucard smiled manically.

Although beginning to tire Bruce smiled back as his leg finished healing. "Time for you to stay dead." He shouted. "Let's finish this!" As he swung the sledgehammer around onto Alucard's head driving it down though his body to the stone floor.

Bruce smiled. "The last laugh is mine." he said and began to turn away from the puddle of blood and guts.

From behind him a disembodied laugh was heard as the mass started to change into an apparently random black form that began to sprout red eyes.

With a furry unlike any before Bruce smashed at the mass with his hammer sending pieces flying but to no avail. Soon a giant maw formed in the center of the mass and chomped his legs out from beneath him. Bruce, his upper half landing with its back to the floor, spat out blood. "You may have defeated me, but you will need to find a new fledgling." He laughed before the rest of him was devoured.

There you are end of chapter 8. What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Later.


	9. Chapter 9

OH MY GOD, I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! I know you've waited forever for this chapter. Well here it is. Hope you guys like it. Again I'm sooooo sorry for the looooong wait.

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano but this story is mine.

Chapter 9

The chanting continued as Riana dropped Seras' unconscious form onto the stone floor at the head of the chamber. "How are things proceeding?" she asked Daniel, a hint of a smile on her face.

"So far so good." Daniel said. Then he pointed at Seras. "Who's the girl?"

"She's bait." the vampiress answered simply. Daniel shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to the chanting. On the walls and pillers the symbols were just starting to glow when in the far corner of the room a dark shadow appeared a red-claded figure stepped out of the darkness.

Alucard, the No-Life King, notice the unconscious form of his fledgling at the foot of a tall female vampire.

"Your pet is dead." He informed her. "Now tell me what you are doing."

"So, you're the powerful vampire I've been hearing rumors about. As for what we are doing, it's just a little change in plans. I'm sure you were drawn here when the pulse began. We just had a little head start is all."

Riana smiled to herself. "Do you know what these foolish clerics were doing? Hmm? ... Well, I'll tell you... They were attempting to rid the world of our kind. Can you believe their arrogence!"

Consciousness began to make its slow return to Seras as the distant voice continued.

"But that doesn't matter now. With a little gental persuasion and the hard work of Daniel here," She stroked her hand through his hair as he looked up at her like a loving puppy. "we were able to change that. Soon we will take our rightful place in this world! We will be able to walk the day without fear and rule this world FOREVER!!!" (enter maniac laugh here)

"Rule the world? You? You must be joking?!" Alucard's deep voice resonates with the chanting throughout the chamber.

Lifting the conscious but limp form of Seras by the neck, Riana purrs to him. "You could join us or die."

"You should know," Alucard said placing his hand on a piller. "our kind was never ment to rule the day. And you are not even worthy of the night!" he cried hurling the piller into the center of the room.

The cleriecs chanting stopped as if turned off by a switch and the energy, that had been building for many hours, now unfocused rebounded through the hall obliterating several cleriecs and Daniel.

"You Fool!!!" Riana shouted plunging her straightned hand like a sword through Seras' chest.

"We could have been gods! You will die for what you have done!!" Droping Seras she charged towards him through the chaos.

"You are nothing." said Alucard. Lifting his hand he removed her head as if brushing away a fly.

A few long strides found Alucard at his fledgling's side.

"Once again you have a choice, Police Girl." he said cradling Seras in his arms. "Drink my blood, live and become a true nosferatu ... or die." In her eyes with the pain and the fear he could see another emotion that he could not place.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Seras' lips and she slowly reached out to place a bloody hand on his cheek. "I wish to live..." she said. "with you."

Tearing his wrist with his fangs, Alucard drained his blood, his life into Seras. Breaking the bond of master and fledgling as a true vampire was born into the night.

On the plane ride home an awkard silence hung in the air. Alucard sat lost in his thoughts. Across from him Seras was looking out the window when she got the feeling she was being watched. Turning to face Alucard she noticed he was staring at her. Seras waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked.

"What is it, Police Girl?" he growled.

"You were staring at me." she told him. "Do I have something on my face?" Seras touched her face but couldn't find anything. Alucard cocked an eyebrow then shook his head.

"It's nothing." he said a little more gently. Seras stared at him.

"Are you alright?" Seras asked.

"I'm fine." the No-Life King snapped. He crossed his arms and stared out the window. Seras shrugged her shoulders. She then closed her eyes and rested. After a couple of hours she opened her eyes to find Alucard looking down at her.

"The sun is about to rise." he told her. Seras got up and followed him to where the coffins were.

When Seras awoke the following night she was home. Walter had just walked in when the lid to Seras' coffin started to rise.

"Good evening, Miss Victoria." the butler said. "So nice to see you home safe and sound."

"Good evening, Walter. It's good to be home." Seras said with a smile. Then she grabed the blood packette and drained it in one gulp. With a satisfied sigh, Seras replaced the packette back in the bucket.

"Is Master up?" she asked.

"Yes. He's in Sir Integra's office."

"Oh good. I need to talk to him." with that said Seras phased through the wall. She phased into the office just as Alucard finished telling Integra of the past night events.

"Good evening Master, Sir Integra." Integra nodded her head a little in responce. Alucard simply sighed.

"Police Girl," he said "Remember that you are a true vampire now. You can stop calling me Master." Seras blushed.

"Sorry Mas... I mean Alucard. I'm so use to calling you Master. It'll take alot of getting use to calling you Alucard." Alucard grunted and then he was gone. Seras was about to follow him when Integra called to her.

"Sir Integra?"

"I just wanted to let you know that tonight is the party."

"Yes I know."

"Good. Now you needn't worry about the decor Pip, his men and Walter have seen to it. Dinner will be after the show and the Ball will beguin after dinner." Seras tilted her head in acknowledgement and left the director to her paper work.

In his room, Alucard sat at the table slowly sipping his blood. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't even notice Seras knocking at the door.

"Mast... Alucard?" the girl called out, but didn't hear a responce. Opening the door Seras poked her head in. "Alucard?" she called again and still the powerful nosferatu made no reply. She walked up to Alucard and gave his shoulder a shack. The No-Life King blinked and looked at her.

"Police Girl... what are you doing in my room?" Alucard asked finishing the rest of the blood.

"I did knock but you didn't answer. So I let myself in and found you daydreaming." she said sitting across from him.

"I was not daydreaming. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About yo... things. Look do you have to be so nosy?!" he snapped. Getting up he walked to the bed and flung himself on to it. "What do you want anyway?"

"Well the party's tonight and I know you're not interrested in the show and all, but I wanted to know if you would like to join us for the Ball."

Alucard sighed silently.

"I'll think about it." he told her. Seras nodded and left.

Soon it has time for Integra's guests to arrive. Seras' talent show and carols went on without a hitch and dinner was superb. While the desserts were being served, Walter pulled Seras aside.

"This was suppose to be for Integra when she was invited to a Halloween party some years ago." he said as he handed her a big box. "But she got the flu and couldn't attende. I found it while you were in Peru and thought you'd like to wear it." Placing the box on a table, Seras opened it and pulled out a lovely gown. It was dark red with a black border at the top. On the front of the gown, runing down the middle, you could see the same red hiding behind a sheer black lacy materiel. The sleeves came just above the elbows and at the end of each sleeve were two sheer black flounces.

"Oh, Walter. It's beautiful. Are you sure it's alright for me to wear this?" she asked as she put it to her. She noticed the top of the gown was going to reveal her shoulders and the skirt was down to the floor.

"Positive. Now you'd better go get ready. The Ball will start soon." Seras thanked him and quickly placed the gown back into the box and was gone.

Still in his room, Alucard slamed his fist on the table.

"Oh to Hell with it!" he shouted to no one. He decided to take Seras' invite and attende the Ball. Removing his dress coat, he donned a white vest and a black tuxedo coat. The coller was trimed in burgundy as were the sleeve cuffs. Turning to the mirroir, Alucard slick his hair back and tied it with a matching burgundy ribbon. Satisfied he left to joing the rest of the guests.

When he arrived at the Ball room, Alucard was immediately surounded by ladies demanding to dance. The vampire tried to decline politely, but the ladies would not listen. A couple feet away Integra noticed Alucard in trouble and decided to help him out. She reached the little group and pushed her way through.

"Excuse me ladies, but Alucard promised to dance with me." she told them and pulled Alucard away. After a couple of minutes Alucard pulled away from his master and thanked her for the help and the dance.

With a silent grace moved into the shadows by the wall. He watched the people on the dance floor when for him everything suddenly went silent. The dancers seemed to part revealing Seras standing in the doorway. She looks like a living porcelain doll, he thought as he walked towards her. As he approched, he noticed a group of men were asking her to dance. Alucard growled silently. He didn't like them so close to her. It was then that he truly realised that he was in love her. And tonight he would tell her.

When he reached Seras, he took her hand and kiss it. Then he brought her to the dance floor. They danced in silence till the music started up again and the party continued. After a couple of minutes they stoped and Alucard guided Seras to the balcony.

Once they arrived at the railing Seras saw a look in Alucard's eyes that she had never seen before and asked him if he was alright.

"I'm fine." he said. "I just wanted to talk to you in private." Then he took a deep breath. "For a while now I've been thinking about alot of things. Mostly the thoughts were about you and my feelings for you." He placed a hand on her check. "And tonight I've concluded that I love you, Police... no, Seras Victoria, very much." He then leaned in and kiss her. When he pulled away, she smiled at him.

"I love you too." she said then wispered "Happy Christmas." and they continued to kiss.

THE END

Well there you have it. What did you think? Let me know, later.


End file.
